The present invention relates generally to paint stripping devices and, more particularly, to an apparatus for stripping paint by selectively actuating compressed air and pressurized coolant.
Removal of paint from a surface such as wood is desirable prior to applying a fresh coat of paint so that the paint will remain adhered to the surface for a longer time period. Paint stripping has traditionally been a very slow process using harsh chemicals or sand blasting.
Various devices for removing paint, including cold stripping, have been proposed in the art. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing products and proposals do not provide efficient and selective delivery of a pressurized coolant and high velocity compressed air to remove paint by thermal shock.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a paint stripping apparatus for selectively delivering a highly pressurized coolant or compressed air stream for stripping paint from a surface by thermal shock. Further, it is desirable to have a paint stripping apparatus having a scraping blade that can be selectively configured adjacent the compressed air stream or coolant outlet nozzles.